


Unforced Entry

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU (complete), Community: roads_diverged, Gen, M/M, conmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Problems started cropping up when Roxas had to say things. This surprised no one that actually knew him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforced Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/roads_diverged/profile)[**roads_diverged**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/roads_diverged/) ; theme #34, con men.

The worst part of this plan, Axel _knew_ , was it required them being _wet_. Also, it raining outside.

Axel _hated_ being wet, and, given that the plan required him being wet _and_ muddy, Roxas wasn't too fond of said plan either.

Still, it was probably the most effective one of the lot, so they kept doing it.

Its other good point was it didn't require Roxas to talk all that much. Problems started cropping up when Roxas had to say things. This surprised no one that actually knew him.

Anyway, it was _teeming_ with rain outside, and it was cold enough that there was a threat of hail - perfect conditions, for this plan.

...God, Roxas looked adorable. Soaked to the bone, muddy, and very obviously put out about it, he clutched the soccer ball (in somewhat worse condition than his self, but not much) like a lifeline. Axel was pretty sure it was the socks that did it. Or maybe the shorts. Or perhaps the grazed knees... he looked at _least_ ten years younger than he actually was, and Axel was _well_ aware that he was the main reason the plan worked, every time - he wanted to grab a big fuzzy towel and dry him off and hug him _himself_ , even though he _knew_ how easily Roxas could break him in two if he tried.

So. Cute.

And hey, maybe if he was really, really lucky, he'd get to do _something_ \- but he was getting off-track. Roxas was suitably pitifully adorable. He himself was so wet his hair was drooping, and he didn't even need to _try_ to show how much he'd just like to be home right now, in a nice, toasty lounge room, in front of a roaring fire, and with a cup of warm _something_. Rather than out here in the cold, in wet clothes and shoes that squelched when he walked, like he actually _was_.

He rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" said a woman, opening the door part-way; Axel could hear the news in the background... good. No kids, then, not if she was watching the early news instead of cartoons. And the early news was pretty crap, so she was probably home alone with no better company - they'd surmised as much from the lack of car in the driveway; if there was one, it'd be in the garage, and that was only big enough for one, but it was nice to have some confirmation - which was just. Perfect.

"Uh, hi," he says, projecting _rueful_ and _teenage_ and _embarrassed_ into his voice. "My brother and I" - Brother? Ha. Even if they had been related, no brotherly thoughts _here_... or at least not like any brother Axel'd want to have, lacking an incest kink and all - "missed our bus, and, um. We were wondering if we could use your bathroom?"

Roxas sniffed, right on cue - not an I'm-going-to-cry sniff, but an I'm-gonna-get-a-cold sniff, and looked up at the woman through his fringe, and it was all Axel could do not to pounce him _himself_.

Really, the lady had no chance.


End file.
